Operation SEARCH
by Mi Querida
Summary: They have all been decommissioned, including her...But she refuses to go easily. She's going to find out what's she's forgotten, and what she never knew. 3X4, 1XLizzie, 2X5. Chapter 6 Up!
1. One

Hiya!! I hope you guys like Operation S.E.A.R.C.H.! It's my first KND fic. It's definetly going to be 3/4...But I'm not sure about the other couples, though I'm leaning towards 2/5 and 1/Lizzie...It may also be 2/Cree or 1/5. Who knows? XP Oh and sorry that they're all mixed up...Um...I guess they switched schools or something. o.O;  
  
Disclaimer: You know all this crap...I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door! If I did, I would NOT be writing fanfiction! I'd be writing the sappiest episode EVER!!  
  
Operation S.E.A.R.C.H.:  
  
Searching-  
  
Everyone  
  
Asks for  
  
Really  
  
Crazy  
  
Help  
  
She was the last one to go. As she looked at Numbuh 86, she felt a sudden pang in her heart.  
  
"Stop! I don't wanna gooo!"  
  
Numbuh 86 looked sadly at her. "I'm sorry, Numbuh 3...You know the rules...But, well...I...Um...Thank you...for...being my friend...You and Numbuh 12 were my only friends..." she closed her eyes and muttered, "They're going to kill me for this..." then she turned back to Numbuh 3 and smiled, an attempt to be rude, but to no avail. "Goodbye, Numbuh 3. You WERE a good operative!"  
  
She expected a plunger to come to her face, so she was surprised when, instead, a helmet went to her head.  
  
"What? What are you-" But then her memories were going...Leaving her...And then everything went blank.  
  
Kuki Sanban went to school unable to recall a lot of these past few months. That same morning her parents had asked her why she hadn't slept at the treehouse...Since WHEN did she have a treehouse?  
  
She entered the room just in time to receive a dirty look form her teacher.  
  
"Ah...Kuki, just in time. I know it's pointless to ask, but have you done your homework?"  
  
Kuki looked in her bag. "Sorry...I guess I didn't do it last night!"  
  
Her teacher sighed. "I know, Kuki, you have not done it the whole year...When you actually CAME to school!"  
  
Kuki was confused, but she just shrugged it off. The teacher was always exaggerating anyway.  
  
When she got home, she went straight to her room and tried to remember what she had done for fun these past years. She had watched Rainbow Monkies Babies...But that had been when she was seven...What had she done when she was eight? or nine? Ten? Eleven? Twelve? Nothing...All she remembered was school and visits to Japan...That was it.  
  
"Mom...What did I do for fun when I was younger?" she asked her mom when she walked in.  
  
"Hmm...Well, you played with those Rainbow Monkies dolls...You watched TV...Went to amusement parks...Played with Mushi...Oh, and you played with your friends!"   
  
"OOH! What friends? Sally? Justin? Kalsey??" she asked excitedly.  
  
"No, no! I can't REMEMBER the last time you talked to them! Why, you're always playing with those four children! So delightful...What were their names? Well, of course there was that adorable Wallabee...And Hoagie...I can't remember the other two at the moment...But why aren't you at the treehouse now?"  
  
"Mom! I'm thirteen! I'm too OLD for treehouses!"  
  
"Oh...That's right, you told me about that!"  
  
"Wait, Mom! Who was the second boy you said?"  
  
"Oh...Hoagie Gilligan? Sweet boy, always loved to try my cooking...Which is more than I can say about my FAMILY! Hmph!" she left, leaving Kuki to think.  
  
Hoagie Gilligan...DID she know him? Yes, she did have VERY distant memories...A sort of chubby kid in class...Smiling as he was introduced to his classmates while she got up and waved excitedly...Why had she been so happy to meet him? Why? Did she really hang out with him like her mom said? Or were they playing a trick on her?  
  
No use worrying about it now. She wouldn't see him until tomorrow anyway. She pulled off her green sweated and...Plop! Out came a small, red book. The words Kuki Sanban were on the front. She opened it and flipped to a random page towards the end.   
  
Morning: Today HE will leave us...He'll forget us and that'll be that...But why him? Why does this happen? I don't wanna lose him...I DON'T! Why can't he just say, "Ya know what? I don't feel like doing this cruddy thing!" I feel so alone...  
  
Night: He's gone...I stood there and watched him leave...It was so painful...That guy I've known for so long is gone...I guess I should say it here because I never said it in real life...I love you, so goodbye...I guess soon I'll have to forget you too.  
  
Kuki blinked. "What? So...Hoagie tried to forget me somehow? But why would he do that?...Hmm...Maybe we were dating! And he broke up with me! And...I just watched him walk out my door, knowing this was goodbye?"   
  
(A/N: Kuki has GOT to stop reading so much romance novels. XD)  
  
Kuki ran downstairs and asked Mushi, "Hey, did I have a boyfriend?"  
  
Mushi grinned. "You sure did! But, then..."  
  
Kuki was already off, shouting, "It's okay, Mushi! I know!"  
  
"You...do?"  
  
The next day Kuki was out the door at seven, complete with Hoagie's address. He was about two blocks from an old treehouse...She supposed this was the one her parents had mentioned.  
  
"Hiya!" she smiled cheerfully at the man who answered the door. "You may not know me...  
  
The man interrupted. "Oh! Kuki! It's been a while, hasn't it? Hoagie's upstairs sleeping...Would you wake him up?"  
  
So Kuki went upstairs and entered the first door. There was a boy sleeping. She went over and poked him, then whispered, "Hey! Wake up!'  
  
The boy rolled over and looked at her sleepfully. She couldn't believe she loved him...He couldn't be much older than 10!  
  
He blinked. "Huh? AHHHH! NUMBUH...KUKI'S IN HERE!! GET OUT, TEENAGER!" he grabbed a gun and shot mustard in her face.  
  
She wiped it off and glared at him. "What was that for? And what were you about to call me?"  
  
But the boy wasn't listened. He was staring, horrified, behind her. She turned and saw the chubby boy she remembered.  
  
"Tommy, do you HAVE to attack the only girl ever to come visit me?" he turned to her. "Sorry, my room's this way..."  
  
They went to his room and sat on his bed. "So, Hoagie...Miss me?"  
  
"Um...Why would I miss you? I just saw you yesterday..."  
  
She gasped and jumped up. "You broke up with me yesterday!?! No wonder I can't remember! I'm in denial!"  
  
Hoagie blinked. "Break...up with you? We were never dating!" he sighed and shook her head. "At least...I don't THINK we were..."  
  
"WHAT? You can't remember!?!"  
  
"A couple of months ago I woke up and I couldn't remember a lot of things I used to do...I couldn't even remember my friends!"  
  
Kuki groaned. "It happened to me, too. Yesterday, as a matter of fact. I woke up not remembering anything pertaining to fun...Then my mom mentioned you, and I found this!" she showed him the page in the diary she had read last night.  
  
He read it, then stared slowly and deliberately at Kuki. "And you think this 'He' is me?"  
  
"Well, who ELSE would it be?"  
  
He shook his head, then looked at the paper she had used as a bookmark. "What's this?"  
  
She couldn't help the childish grin that grew on her face. "Well...I found it in the diary on some other page! What's it say, anyway?"  
  
He read it out loud. "'It's been a couple of years...We still have many years left, but time flies when you're having fun...So I'll write it now...' This was written about three years ago!"  
  
Kuki squealed. "OOH! Read it, read it!"  
  
He grinned and continued. "'This may be a song, but it has a hidden meaning only you and the others will understand...Then again, maybe even they won't understand it...Because it's all about us.'"  
  
Kuki couldn't hold back the excitement. "OOOH!!! Sing da soooong, sing it!" Her English was getting worse, as it always did when she was excited, but she didn't care.  
  
However, Hoagie shook his head. "No way I'm singing this! YOU wrote it, YOU sing it!"  
  
She frowned. "FINE! We'll read it together!"  
  
_Simplicity, what it means to me  
  
Although you do not get it yet.  
  
Playing little games, dancing crazy  
  
Are all things I can now.  
  
I may seem to be childish now  
  
But it won't last forever.  
  
I may get on your nerves  
  
But soon we won't even remember.  
  
You'll be you and I'll be me,  
  
But in two different worlds;  
  
So please let me breathe!  
  
Funny times, our friend's behind  
  
Only we could find that funny.  
  
Tea for two, swimming in the pool  
  
That's the guy I'm used to.  
  
I may seem to be childish now  
  
But it won't last forever.  
  
I may get on your nerves  
  
But soon we won't even remember.  
  
You'll be you and I'll be me,  
  
But in two different worlds;  
  
So please let me breathe!  
  
You may not understand,  
  
But I need to hold your hand.  
  
I need to feel like I'm protected, yeah yeah.  
  
I want to be able to enjoy our little romance,  
  
Before we lose our memories,  
  
Before I lose everything, ooh!  
  
I may seem to be childish now  
  
But it won't last forever...No, it won't!  
  
I may get on your nerves  
  
But soon we won't even remember.  
  
Oh, soon we won't even remember!  
  
I may seem to be childish now  
  
But I'm just hiding my fears.  
  
I do often embarass you  
  
But it's the only thing that let's me go on!  
  
I may seem to be childish now  
  
But it won't last forever.  
  
I may get on your nerves  
  
But soon we won't even remember.  
  
You'll be you and I'll be me,  
  
And in two different worlds;  
  
But still connected at heart.  
_  
"Wow! I'm a GREAT poet!" she grinned sheepishly. "Um...What did it mean?"  
  
Hoagie rolled his eyes. "Apparently we HAVE to forget...That would explain why you wanted me to say no...But when?" he looked at her. "What was yesterday?"  
  
"Uh...Monday?"  
  
"No, was it anything special?"  
  
"Oh, my birthday!"  
  
"I lost my memories on my birthday, too! That CAN'T be a coincidence! Kuki, we gotta read your whole diarty!" he flipped to the first page and started reading. "'Today I come to America...It big. Mom say I should write diary, so I will...' Blah blah blah..." he flipped through pages. "Oh, here's something! 'Today I turn 8 and they take me somewhere...Say I am to be operative...Four other people there...One quiet, one nice, one serious, and one mean...He call Kuki "cruddy girl"...What's that?'"  
  
"I wonder what an operative is?" Kuki wondered.  
  
Hoagie shrugged and turned to the next page. "Today they accept all of us. I learn names of people. Quiet one Abigail Lincoln, nice one Hoagie P. Gilligan, serious one Nigel Uno, and mean one Wallabee Beetles. They tell us we Numbuhs...I Numbuh three!  
  
Abby, or Numbuh five just keep to herself, though she help Kuki a little...Hoagie, or Numbuh two, talk to me although he get bored easily. Nigel, or Numbuh one, just roll his eyes and talk to Hoagie or Wally. Wally, or Numbuh four, says "Cruddy girl!" When I asked what cruddy is, he say, "STUPID!" I understand THAT! So I take Super-Boxing-Rainbow-Monkey and ATTACK! Everyone find it funny...I hope I made friends!'"  
  
"Nigel Uno? You mean that kid with the sunglasses?"  
  
"Yep, that's his name...I don't know an Abigail Lincoln though..."  
  
"I know my mom mentioned a Wallabee, but I don't know him..."  
  
"I do! He's my best friend!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, we met when we were around seven. But last month I met him again, and ever since then we've been close! In fact, he's coming over tonight!"  
  
"Awesome! I'm coming too! But first, we've gotta talk to Nigel!"

Whooooooo...How was it? It's kinda embarassing posting that song...I originally wrote it by itself, just as a song explaining Kuki to Wally (You know, like anime image songs...), but then I decided to add it to the fic, so...Here it is! ;;   
  
Can you guys PLEEEASE help me with the couplings? You CANNOT convince me to change the 3/4 pairing, but you MAY be able to persuade me with the others...Especially if you ask for 2/Cree. However, I already wrote up to chapter six...Right now there's hints of 2/5 and 1/5, so it'll probably be 2/5, since Cree is a little bitch in this fic...sobs I made her sooooooo meeeean!! XD 


	2. Two

HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!!! YAY!! But first:  
  
unforgotten-duplicity: Thanks for reviewing!! Yeah, I think it's going to be 2/Cree...But on the other coupling? 1/5? 1/Lizzie? XX;;  
  
NumbuhInfinity: You guys make it so hard! You MUST make it 1/5! You MUST not put 1/5 together!! How am I supposed to decide? Look at what GunMster said!! It's soooo hard!! XD  
  
Angels624: Hehe! Thanks!! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
GoldenFlither: We'll see...Man, I should have just decided for myself! XD  
  
GunMster: Well, there is quite a bit of evidence...In P.I.R.A.T.E., 5 was thinking mostly of 2, and 2 was the one who came to help her (you know, usually he'll be the one flying). In P.O.P., Fizz was only looking for 5...There may be more, I'm just too lazy to think about it XD I used to REALLY like 1/5, but then I thought about it...What are the chances THEY will be together? They like each other because they're both the cool and calm people of the group? 2/Lizzie? o.O;;; I don't know...XD Lol, whatever you like XD About your sis...Well, I really don't need to be on any favorites list...Sorry XD  
  
fanfic-reader01 Glad you like it! Well, I can't promise you anything...You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
From all the different responses, I've decided you guys just say what coupling you want, and at the end of Chapter six, I'll count all the votes and decide that way. ;; Now that that's over, and I'm toooo lazy to post a disclaimer (if you wanna see one, check the first chapter)...Here's the story!!  
  
Chapter two:  
  
During lunch Kuki and Hoagie walked up to Nigel, who was sitting at a table by himself, looking very depressed.  
  
"Hi, Nigel!" she smiled at him. "Mind if we sit here?"  
  
He looked very surprised to see her. "Oh, but..."  
  
A girl walked up from behind them. "Oh! Suuuure you can!"  
  
Kuki and Hoagie at down, and Kuki pulled out the diary. "Nigel, do you know if we ever...hung out?"  
  
Nigel slumped into his chair. "I don't know...I lost my memory 6 months ago...All I remembered is Lizzie, my girlfriend here..."  
  
Lizzie smiled at them. "Nigel got decommisioned on his birthday, Kuki! You should know that!"  
  
Hoagie looked exactly how Kuki felt. "Decomm-what?"  
  
"Decommisioned! You know! When you lose your memories on your 13th birthday!"  
  
"Hoagie and I already turned 13...That's...Why we were asking, Lizzie..." Kuki said quietly. She showed them the diarty pages. "We assumed that Hoagie was the 'He' here..."  
  
"OH! You and Hoagie! How cuuuuute! You should have told me!" Lizzie gushed.  
  
"What? We never said anything?" Kuki was confused. If they were in love, wouldn't they have wanted everyone to know?  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "It was a bit obvious, though. I mean, Nigey's mine, and you and that #4 fought WAY too much!"  
  
"We really fought that much?" Kuki felt bad, thinking that there was a guy who had hated her so much all he spoke to her was "cruddy girl."  
  
"Oh yes! Worse than cats and dogs! But then again, he and that #5 were SO together! And it fits, too, with their awful personalities!"  
  
"#...4 and 5?" Hoagie asked.  
  
"OH, yes! They even were in the same class! That's GOTTA be proof!"  
  
Kuki thought that was hardly proof, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh, there's the bell!" Hoagie said. He seemed relieved for a chance to get away from Lizzie.  
  
"But I wanna know more!" Kuki wanted to know more about her relationship with the mysterious #5, the serious #1, and the rude #4.  
  
"I know! Nigey and I are going out after school! Why don't you come?"  
  
"But...I'm going to Hoagie's..."  
  
"Oh, well, Wally's not coming until around five. Call me then, and you guys can all come over!" Hoagie was gone before Kuki could agree.  
  
They made more plans and then went back to class.  
  
Afterwards they went to The Point. Kuki looked around, really feeling as though she shouldn't be here. "Well...Tell me about Abby," she told Lizzie when Nigel went to get drinks.  
  
"Oh, she was quiet, but she said A LOT in the words she used...She was always SO MEAN to poor me! You and her DID NOT get along! She was like, "'Yo, girl, yo should shaddup once in a while, yo yo yo,'" Lizzie said in the WORST #5-Impersonation.  
  
Kuki sighed. She had thought she had a good relationship with this Abigail Lincoln...Guess not. She was too naive..."Well, what about Wally?"  
  
"Oh, you were like: 'Play with me!' and he'd be like, 'get AWAY you cruddy girl!' I think he was gay...He hated you and 5, but he LOVED doing things with my Nigey or Hoagie..."  
  
Kuki was angry at the thought of Wally being gay...He was gay, so he hated her? It pissed her off, and the more she tried to stop thinking about it, the more she thought about it...  
  
Wally was actually coming at four, Hoagie just wanted some time so Wally could rate the new video game he got...Oh, and so he could question Wally personally without interruption...But mostly so Wally could rate the video game.  
  
"Hey Hoagie!" the Aussie walked straight to Hoagie's room. "AWESOME! Is that the new DBZ game!?"  
  
"Um...Yeah..."  
  
"COOL! LET'S PLAY!" Well...Questioning could wait for later...  
  
At 5:00 Kuki called Hoagie at the number he gave her. She remembered how proud he had been as he told her it was his own private line. "Come on, Hoagie, answer the phone..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kuki. Maybe he went out for a minute. Come on, let's go rollerblade!"  
  
"Well...Alright..."  
  
Kuki didn't end up getting home until late. She was so exhausted she just fell asleep on the couch. The next morning she woke up really late and her father had to drive her to school.  
  
She tried to talk to Hoagie during school, but he kept avoiding her. He had good reasons, too, because as soon as she got him, he was DEAD!  
  
She finally caught up to him while they waited in the cafeteria line. "HOAGIE! WHY didn't you answer your phone!?!" she hissed.  
  
"I...Well, Wally and I REALLY got into DBZ! Videl may be a girl, but she can KICK ASS! Plus, she's a total babe!"  
  
Kuki rolled her eyes. "Did you at least ask him questions?"  
  
"Um...Well...Heh...Heh..."  
  
"HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN JR.! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS CHANCE PASS YOU BY!?!"  
  
"I...Well...OH! Don't hurt me!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Well...I DID find SOMETHING out..."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Well, I got Abigail's address..."  
  
"Great! You, me, Lizzie, and Nigel are going after school!"  
  
"WHAT? W..." he looked at Kuki's angry face, which was getting angrier by the second. "Um...OKAY! Great! Let's go!"  
  
So they all took the bus to Abby's house.  
  
"Oh! Hello!" said her father. "If it isn't Hoagie Gilligan, Nigel Uno, and their two GIRLFRIENDS! However, Abigail isn't here yet! You can come inside and get some chocolate chips, though! With the chocolate, and the chips..."  
  
So they went inside and ate Mr. Lincoln's cookies. They were in the middle of discussing when a girl walked in.  
  
"Heeeey, Hoagie," she said, putting her arms around him.  
  
"Uh...Who are you? I was...decommisioned..."  
  
"Yes, I heard." she grinned. "Why, I'm Abigail's older sis, Cree! You and I were VEEERY close!" she turned to Nigel." Ah! And Nigel! Guess you were decommisioned, too?"  
  
Nigel said nothing, he merely nodded.  
  
"Haha, and Abby was decommisioned too...." she smirked at Kuki. "You're the youngest one...I heard you talking, I know YOU'RE decommisioned...That other brat was older than you! No more of you guys, eh? Father will want to know..."  
  
"Your father doesn't know yet?" Kuki asked.  
  
"Oh, not YET! But soon..." she sat next to Hoagie. Then there was a honk.  
  
"That must be Abby!" Kuki ran outside and watched as a girl who lookd like a younger Cree walked out. A boy folowed her. They seemed to be flirting. He was holding her bag and laughing. However, he was too short and she eventually got her bag. He went back in the bus and she went up the steps.  
  
"Um...Abigail Lincoln?"  
  
"Yeah...Whacha want?"  
  
"I need to ask you some questions..."  
  
And THERE'S Chapter two!! You know I couldn't resist that bit of Cree and Hoagie evidence...She may be 19, but she's STILL interested in him! XD Like I said at the top (incase you were too lazy to read), you say what couple you want, and at the end of chapter 5 I will count all the votes and see what couples it will be!! You can choose between 1/5, 1/Lizzie, 2/5, and 2/Cree!! ;; 


	3. Three

Here's Chapter Three!! Lucky you! XD Kuki meets Abigail!! And...Still no sign of Wally...XD You all know I do this to him on purpose!! Haha...

Wally: Hey! What's that mean??

AkitoSana: Don't worry about it, shorty. You're making your appearance in Chapter FOUR! And no, it's NOT because you're Numbuh Four...It was simply coincidence!

Wally: Will I meet Kuki???

AkitoSana: Don't press your luck! You don't meet her till Chapter FIVE!! And even then...For...CERTAIN reasons...She STILL doesn't know she's meeting you!

Wally: What?

AkitoSana: Nothing, nothing...Hehehe, since you're here, wanna answer my fanmail?

Wally: ...FANmail?

AkitoSana: Heh heh...Did I say that? I MEANT Reviews...Heh heh...Yeah...

Wally: Whatever...I'm leaving...

AkitoSana: Awww...;.; Meanie, making me answer my OWN reviews...--;;

fanfic-reader01: Lol it's great to hear from someone who doesn't mind what the couple is XD Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter!

NumbuhInfinity: I know, I'll read that and I'll be like, "HOW is that proof?" But yeah, there won't be MUCH romance...Only a little bit because there doesn't seem to be a chance that 3/4 will end up together...;; By the way, I know this is random, but nice Numbuh! XD

Kooky34Girl: You might have to wait a little bit for 3/4, but once it's here...Muwahahahaha XD I really don't think 2/3 would be a good couple, really...2 doesn't have the patience for her...That's why, although he may be nice, he often loses interest and gets annoyed (like the times he makes fun of her with 4).

GunMster: Lol, oookaaay! XD Sorry, but that was only ONE vote! XD Oh, and sorry but this stupid site won't let me include your at...sign...thing...o.O

unforgotten-duplicity: Yeah, he does, doesn't he? I didn't mean to make it be like that, but...She was just being so overpowering and he thought it was annoying, I guess. XD Yeah, she is brainwashing him, but it's only because she's jealous!! Don't worry, he doesn't believe a word she says...He knows better! And thanks for your support!

bucksfan7: Yay! Another 2/Cree fan!! high-fives You rock, man! XD There's just not enough of that here! Thanks!! Hope you like the next chapter!

Okay, and NOW the story!

Chapter Three:

Abigail shrugged. "Abby don't mind...C'mon in." she led Kuki back to the kitchen. "Hey, guys! What's up?" she asked, as if she did this everyday.

"You...KNOW these people?" Kuki asked, astounded.

"Nope. Abby's never met 'em in her life."

"O...K...Well, I need to show you..."

Abby cut her off. "CREE! GET OUTTA HERE!! You wanna seduce him, seduce him IN YOUR ROOM!"

Cree rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm goin'...See ya, Hoagie..." she gave him a kiss on the cheek, winked, and left.

Kuki wondered if she should feel jealous. She didn't. She didn't feel anything for him, actually. The excistence of Hoagie was just...There. A tint of friendship, but that was it.

Abby took Cree's chair and pointed to the seat Kuki had sat in before. "C'mon, Abby has things to do...Whacha need to ask?"

"Well...Look at this." Kuki was getting used to explaining this.

"Wow..." Abby said after she was done reading. "What's it mean?"

"Well...I lost my memory two days ago. Hoagie lost it two months ago, and Nigel lost it six months ago...We all lost it on our thirteenth birthday's...You were mentioned in my diarty...Has this happened to you?"

Abby looked depressed. "Four months ago...Yep, Abby's thirteenth birthday. Cree woke up Abby up that morning...She was laughing hysterically...Said Abby was...de...something...Whatever that means."

Lizzie explained decommisioning and answered Abby's questions. They were just about to leave when Abby said, "You know, we need to make a BIG meeting...Not here, Cree would never leave us alone..."

Hoagie said, "Tommy would run in every five minutes screaming, 'TEENAGERS!' with his stupid friends..."

Kuki frowned. "Mushi would try to crash our 'party'..."

Nigel spoke for the first time today. "My parents would NEVER stop...'Would you guys like cookies?' 'Would you like the hear the tuba?'"

Lizzie smiled. "My house is okay!"

Abby snorted. "Your house? If Abby recalls correctly, all you did was mention what crappy relationships we all had compared to you and Nigel."

Lizzie blushed and turned to Kuki. "See how she is? Always like this!"

"She has a point, Lizzie..."

"Whatever! Tomorrow! My house! At 7:00!"

"But...Who's going to tell Wallabee?" Kuki asked.

"Abby ain't talking to that shorty! He's so annoying!"

Hoagie said, "Wally's coming over again, I'll tell him then!"

"Alright! I'll see you all tommorrow!" Kuki smiled and left. She didn't know why, but she was SO happy. Everyone was nice, but shed never met Wallabee...How did she know he'd be friendly/ What if he was mean, or what if he just didn't come? What if he thought he was above getting his memories back?

She sat on a bench because she didn't feel like going home. She sat there for a while, not knowing what to do when she heards a voice.

"Hey! Mind if I sit here?" It was Cree.

"Oh...Sure..."

"I know that Abby don't like me talking to her friends too much, but you don't mind, do you?" Kuki shook her head, so Cree said. "Tell me about your decommisioning!"

"Well...We all lost our memories on our 13th birthday...I looked for clues, and I was led to them." she handed Cree her diary.

Cree read it over and then smiled at Kki. "You're very lucky, Kuki! I may be able to figure out things out...But you're gonna need to come to the Ice-Cream Factory at 7:30 tomorrow...Alone. And you can't tell anyone, they may tell my sis...She wouldn't like that. She don't trust me, ya know? It's a sis thing..."

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, I have a younger sister, too. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Cree. Bye!" She ran off, giggling.

Cree turned to someone in the shadows. "I did whacha said..."

A voice answered her. "Good job. That silly girl does not know she's walking in a trap..."

Sorry it's so short...Oo;;; I'll TRY to start making the chapters longer...


	4. Four

This chapter is where...um...my fic starts to go downhill. I was so totally confused as to why Cree wanted Kuki, and then every time a new episode came out, I had to change it...I got tired and just left it how it was. Oh, and I realized that Wally actually made an appearance last chapter, but it was so short it didn't count. XD And nooow...My wonderful reviewers...get answers to their reviews o.O:; XD :

fanfic-reader01: She may be evil now...But when she meets Hoagie again...Well, who knows? XD Anyway, hope you like the chapter!!

Blue-Fire310: I know!! Maybe I'll write a purely 2/5 fic, just for you, when S.E.A.R.C.H. is over. XD That forum looks pretty interesting!! I'd join but...I'm too shy XD

jasikaermine: It's lots of fun to write!! I hope you like this chapter.

SailorSaturnthesilencer: Of course I don't mind!! Thanks a lot!! Well, here's the next chapter!! Enjoy! XD

And Heeere's Chapter FOUR!! Get ready for an extremely short appearance by the stupidest and shortest member of the KND!!

Chapter Four:

That day Kuki felt like she was in the clouds. She skipped around and laughed the entire day, even when someone annoyed her or was mean. She was in the middle of the Rainbow Monkey song when she first saw Hoagie.

"Rainbow Monkies, Rainbow Monkies, oh-so-very-round, and super chunky! Bringing love wherever they go..."

"Uh...Kuki?"

"HEEEY, HOOOOAGIE!!!" she giggled, giving him a hug. "I'm SOOOO happy!"

"That's...great. I just talked to Wally. He can come, but not until eight."

"That's fiiiine!! As long as he comes, he can come at two in the morning!"

"Um...Alright...See ya..."

Kuki spent hours after school looking for what to wear. She had discarded her usual green sweater and black pants, only to put them back on again.

"MUUUUUSHI!" she called.

Mushi walked in. "Yes, sis?" she asked in an overly sweet voice.

"What should I wear?"

"On what...Your DATE?"

"I...MUSHI! It is NOT a date!"

Mushi grinned. "Whatever...How about that dress you wore to your DATE with your boyfriend when you were 10?"

"WHAT? I went on a date!?!"

"Yep! These kids were having a party and you went with your BOYFRIEND and you were DANCING and HOLDING HANDS..."

Kuki could NOT believe she did that with Hoagie. "Well, which dress?"

"Your white and pink one."

"Why, that's...Oh, I forgot! I'm going to the ice-cream factory afterwards, so..."

"How about your green sweater and black pants? You wore them at many other dates, like when..."

Kuki groaned and pushed Mushi out of the room. "It's 6:50...I have just enough time to walk to Lizzie's house..."

So off she went. Lizzie's mom answered the door and showed her to Lizzie's room.

"Oh my god, Lizzie!" she gasped when she walked in. "You have the new collector's edition Rainbow Monkey!?!"

Lizzie grinned. "Yep. Nigey gave it to me!" Nigel looked away. Kuki noticed he was a bit red.

Lizzie and Nigel were sitting on the bed, while Hoagie and Abby were sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"Hey, Kuki!" Abby called. "Sit down!"

Kuki smiled and sat next to Abby. "Wallabee isn't here yet?"

"I told you, Kuki, he won't be here for another hour!" Hoagie said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh...right..." The space next to her looked so lonely...

"Well, anyway!" Abby stood up. "Abby thinks we oughta get back to business! Let's see...All of us, with an exception of Lizzie, lost our memories when we turned thirteen. Lizzie says we were decommisioned. We have further proof from Kuki's diary, which shows that her and Hoagie had a thing going on....It also shows that we were part of a special group, which, if Lizzie is correct, is called the Kids Next Door...Anything else?"

Kuki grinned at Abby. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

So they spent time giggling, gossipping, and playing games. Kuki had so much fun because it felt so natural...Except there was something missing.

Surpressing a giggle, Nigel said, "This has been fun, but it's 7:45 and we REALLY..."

Kuki stopped hitting Hoagie with a pillow. "7:45!? Oh my god! I've gotta go! I'll come back later! Bye!"

Abby arched her eyebrow. "Wow...What was THAT about?"

Lizzie shrugged and smiled. "Who wants DESSERT?"

By the time Kuki reached the factory, it was 8:00. Confused, she walked around. "Um...Cree? Hello? Are you here?"

Nothing...Maybe she'd heared Cree wrong. Could she have said the ice-cream PARLOR?

She wandered through a random door and found herself in the ice-cream room.

"Why, hello Kuki!" The lights turned on. It was Cree, standing in front of a huge machine.

"Oh, hi Cree...I...I'm sorry I'm so late, I got side-tracked and..."

"Don't worry 'bout it...We've been waiting so long, another 30 minutes didn't hurt..."

"What?"

Cree ignored her. "You know, there's a big part of the brain we humans do not use. Father had heard that one of the top operatives was kicked out early because she had not erased one unit's memories, she had merely forced them to that part of the brain. Then, when I heard that you had just been decommisioned, I realized that it was your unit that she had cheated on." she pointed to the machine. "This machine will restore those memories back."

"O...k...What do I do?"

Cree led her to a little table. Kuki lied down on it, and Cree strapped her up.

"What are you doing?" Kuki asked, mortified.

"Well...We wouldn't want you to move..." she smiled deviousily. "The machine doesn't work quite the same on different parts of the body..." she pressed a button and Kuki was lifted up. A beam hit her head, and her screams echoed in the room.

Wally came right after they finished dessert. After introductions were made (more for Nigel's benefit than anyone elses), they sat down and went back to talking.

Hoagie held up Kuki's diary, which she had left behind in her rush. "And this is the main source of our information." he said, handing the diary to Wally.

Wally studied the name on the cover. "And where's she? She organized this cruddy event and she doesn't bother to show up?"

"Hey, watch your mouth," Abby growled. "I bet you can't even SPELL organized!"

"I can SO! O-H-J-A-N-I-S-E-T!" he crossed his arms and stuck his tounge at Abby, who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, shorty...Kuki ran off when she realized it was almost eight...She probably didn't wanna meet YOU."

Hoagie frowned. "That's really wierd, though...She was so excited to meet Wally."

"Abby was joking, idiot!"

"Oh...But then...Why would she leave?"

Nigel stood up and grabbed Lizzie's hands. "You said we fought against teenagers and adults, right?"

"Yes, Nigey..." said Lizzie, totally confused.

"Wait! You ain't saying Kuki got kidnapped by some enemy of the KND?" Abby asked, at which Nigel nodded. "But we SAW her walk out of here with her own free will!"

She threw her hands up. "GREAT! Well...How we gonna find out what happened?"

Hoagie shrugged. "Go to her house?"

"Hoagie, you are BRILLIANT!" 

He started blushing. "Really?"

"Nope. For starters, do you even KNOW her address?"

Hoagie decided he might as well try again. "Um...The yellow pages are over there!"

Kuki felt like her head was splitting in two. There were images popping in her head...She saw Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Lizzie...And the boy she had seen flirting with Abby...Apparently that was Wallabee. She couldn't sort them out, they were just floating around...There were some she was very curious about, like her in a wedding dress-Was that her sister's boyfriend?-and her hugging that Wally in an odd costume...Her dancing with Wally, plus some other images of her with the other members, but mostly him. She seemed to be close to him, besides what Lizzie said...Lizzie HAD been wrong about Abby, they got along fine...But then her head started to feel like it had been stabbed with a knife, and she forgot her thoughts.

"How are you doing, Kuki?" called Cree. "You're at the best part! All those images will become memories-And once they do, all your memories will transfer to OUR computer, leaving you with no memory what-so-ever. Curious what happens next? Well, the computer sorts out what we need and what we don't and what we don't will be changed into new memories, which will re-enter you and make you think you have always worked for us and were always against the KND!"

The pain was lessening...And Kuki suddenly remembered everything. "Why, Cree?" she cried. "I'm a teenager now! Aren't you supposed to work WITH me?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, dear!"

Kuki tried to answer, but could only get a couple letters out before she started screaming.

"Now the computer is sucking your memories out! Soon, Kuki, you will be a mere doll!"

Poor Kuki, she won't remember her love for Wally. And no, this is not going to be Wally/Abby. Bleh...I just wanted Kuki to be jealous...But now I guess it won't be necessary. XD Well, keep those couples coming in!! Oh, and I know there were some hints in this chapter...But nothing's final!! These are the counts so far, basically because I was bored and had nothing better to do:

Abby/Hoagie 5

Abby/Nigel 6

Nigel/Lizzie 2

Hoagie/Cree 2

Well, I guess either way Abby's gonna get a boyfriend! Remember, the next chapter is the last chance to vote. Oh, and if Abby/Hoagie DO win, I'm gonna do it Nigel/Lizzie anyway XD Anyway, I would've uploaded this fic earlier, but, as you know, ff was acting up. ==


	5. Five

I daresay we've reached chapter five! Aren't you all proud of me?? Yeah, um...whatever! Here's the answers!:

jasikaermine: Well, here it is!!

fanfic-reader01: Yep yep, they meet in this chapter!! Um...kinda! XP (Read what I wrote in Chapter three, or just read the chapter XD). Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Stripified: I agree, but it's still cute. I mean, they're the only operatives with a brain, and though that causes tension, it can also make it easier for them to understand each other. Yeah, maybe she does feel jealous...Hmm...

KarenTheMecha: Lucky you!! Your couple is winning!!

Blue-Fire310: I'm glad you feel that way!! XD Actually, to tell you the truth, I was trying to write you a 2/5 fic the other night, but it ended up being the fic "Everybody's Fool," my 362/Tommy fic XD But don't worry, it will come!! Eventually!! Although it may just be a one-shot!! Oh my god, now I'M using a lot of exclamation points!!

dathadath: Eek...I kinda feel bad that I asked people to vote, because, either way, someone will be dissapointed...wails Don't hate me, pleeease!!

SailorSaturnthesilencer: I feel bad for her too! But you know who's really hurting? WALLY!!!! There you go, now you know why I do these things...I mean, Kuki doesn't even remember that she doesn't remember everything that she used to remember but now doesn't remember! o.O But Wally knows!! Muwahahaha...I'm so mean to him. XD

J (silence) Quill: I read it over, and you're right! Thanks, I'll start using a divider from now on, and...some time in the faraway future, I'll fix the other chapters. And it's not the underdog anymore! XD

DaizyDeal: Okay!! It's close!! 2/5 and 1/5 in the lead...1/Lizzie and 2/Cree trailing somewhere behind...;;

allroseshavethorns: I know...But she'll be okay!!...I think...o.O;; Depending on my mood when I write the chapter, I guess...Yay!! Another Hoagie/Cree fan!! I love you!! XD

Sorceress-Yuki: Thank you I'm glad you like the fic!! I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint you...I really think my fic is getting worse!! XX;;

And...It's...CHAPTER FIVE TIME!!

Chapter five:

They finally found Kuki's house and rang the doorbell. Mushi answered the door.

"Hey, guys!" she giggled. "Hiii, Wally! Did you have fun on your date with my sis?!"

Wally sent her a dirty look. "Is THAT what that cruddy girl told you?!"

"No, I just assumed it because she was SOO nervous, and..."

"We don't have TIME!" Hoagie interrupted. "Is she here now?"

"Nope! I think she's at the ice-cream factory! She..." they slammed the door in her face.

"Aw, man! It's gonna take FOREVER to walk there!" Lizzie whined.

"What choice do we have? We gotta find Kuki!" Abby said.

"They probably sucked her brain out of a straw!" Hoagie said, remembering the movie he saw yesterday.

"RUN!" Nigel cried.

* * *

Kuki was still getting her memories removed. An image would pop in her mind, and she would think about it, try to get it to stay, but then she would wonder what she was thinking about. Right now she was losing her memory of Wally saving her and those girls from going to Pluto... 

"No, Cree! Not that one!" she cried.

Cree glanced at the computer screen, then back at Kuki, a sly grin on her face. "WHAT one?"

Kuki tried to remember. "I...I don't know!" she began to sob. "But...but..." Now it was TDCFDTL's party...She and Wally had had so much fun...

"NOOO!! I loved that! Please don't take it!" Now she was losing that conversation Cree and her had had on the bench...She wouldn't remember why she was here!

"It's almost over," Cree said, but she was not talking to Kuki. She was looking over her shoulder.

"Very good," said a voice Kuki knew very well...Father.

* * *

Abby led the troops inside the factory. "Um...Where do we go?" she asked. 

"We should split up," Nigel said. "I'll go with Lizzie, Abby, you go with Hoagie...Wally, do you mind going alone?"

Wally shrugged and walked into the door on the right. Of COURSE he minded! He'd come hoping he'd make some new friends...The truth was, he was lonely. He had no friends besides Hoagie...

He opened another door, finding himself in a huge room. There was a girl crying, and two people laughing. He hid behind a machine and accidently hit a button, causing a huge laser to hit him. He felt like screaming, but resisted the urge.

"Aw, Man," he heard a girl say. "That machine's acting up again! Want me to turn it off?"

"No, leave it...Once it's done with the memory phase, it will shut off."

"I never could get that stupid machine to do anything besides give people memories...Ugh, piece of JUNK."

"Look...She has only two memories left..."

"Heheheh...Pretty soon, Kuki...Pretty soon..."

Kuki, meanwhile, was seeing the Mr. Huggykins memory. "NO!" she shrieked, trying to pull the straps off. "He said he loved me!! You can't take that! WALLY!!"

Although Wally was in pain, he could still hear her. He had said he loved her? How could they take that? What was going on?

He was starting to remember things...He didn't know how, but he did...A minute later and he no longer wondered when he had told her he loved her...That stupid Mr. Huggykins...

Kuki was seeing her last memory: Her coming here and Cree telling her what would happen to her...And then it was gone. She didn't know ANYTHING.

"Great! All memories gone! I hope you don't mind waiting for the computer to sort your them!! They'll be done soon!"

The laser stopped. Wally looked up and saw Kuki. "NUMBUH THREE!" he shouted. He ran over and pulled the plug on the machine. Kuki fell down and the computer went blank.

Cree shrugged. "Guess we can't use her as a slave..." she held up a disk. "But we STILL have her memories!" she ran off, and Wally expected Father to follow, but instead he walked to the machine Wally had used.

"This machine was a total dud...It can't do lots of things." he turned and smiled at Wally. "INCLUDING giving dolls like HER memories!"

Wally growled. "You leave Numbuh Three alone!" he ran over, but was stopped by Father setting his jeans on fire. By the time he put it out, Father was gone.

He turned to Kuki, who was still lying lifeless. He leaned down and unstrapped her. "Numbuh Three!" he whispered. Nothing. Her eyes stared blankly at him. They held none of their normal warmth. He stared into them, knowing at once that she was gone. She had left nothing but a shell of the girl she had once been.

* * *

Woowhee...The chapter's done! I hope you guys like! It's like I said a couple of chapters back...Kuki has FINALLY met Wally, but she doesn't know that she has...Poor poor girl...Oh, by the way, next chapter I announce the couples!! Yay!! XD 


	6. Six

Next chapter's here!! It's featuring Nigel and Lizzie!! Um...Yay! XD Oh, and by the way, the couples are Abby/Hoagie and Nigel/Lizzie!! It was really close, though, Nigel/Abby were only one behind 2/5...Poor Nigel...But don't worry! grins You get Lizzie instead!!!

Well, as usual:

Blue-Fire310: Okay!!! I started writing the fic today!!...But it was a piece of crap, so it went out the window...;; Really, it was a piece of crap...Plus, it made no sense...I'm going to write a BETTER one!! (Oh my god, they ARE contagious! XD)

fanfic-reader01: Um...She doesn't in this chapter!!! XD To tell you the truth, I'm still debating whether I should give her a good ending...Hmmmmmm...Heehee XD

J (silence) Quill: Woohoo!! grabs some popcorn Here are the answers to your helpful questions!!:

**What are Father and Cree going to use Number Three's memories for, and why her's? **Ummmmm...Who knows!!! Well, actually I do have an idea...But I'm not saying!! As you learn in this chapter, it's not just HER memories they need...

**How (and I mean HOW with plenty of emphasis) is the rest of the team going to give them back to her? (the memories, I mean) **o.O;;; How do you know she'll even GET them back!?

**Will Wally get a new pair of pants after Father set his old ones on fire? (Aw, sorry; I really needed to throw that one in) **...Huh?? stares at Wally OMG!! Put some pants on!!! _Wally: Hello!!! Who do you think MADE me get my pants on fire!?! _Oh...Whoops, sorry Wally, I don't have any pants for you...You can stay like that, though!! I'm SURE no one minds..._I_ don't mind!!!

SailorSaturnthesilencer: That's fine!! As long as you read, I'm happy...XD But please review once in a while, so I don't get lonely XD And, OF COURSE it's still gonna be a 3/4 fic!!! NEVER, and I mean NEVER, would I have it be anything else!!

KukiandWally4eva!: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!! ; Here's the next chappy!!

NumbuhInfinity: Yeah, I guess it's not...I was reading another fic that I REALLY like...It's really good, but they just don't seem to be the same people...I know my characters aren't the same, but it's intentional. When they get their memories back, they're going to act a lot more IC.

Yes, it's REALLY wierd when she becomes a maniac...I mean, she's crazy, but she's not THAT crazy!! But lucky you, you're getting ALL your fave. couples!! Yay!!

dathadath: Well, this is the chapter I stopped counting votes...Sorry, but 1/5 didn't win...I hope you'll still read my fic, because it's not VERY romancey...Just a tint XP

allroseshavethorns: Hehe, she's one of my fave. characters too I'm glad you like the fic, too!!

The Critical Critic: Next chapter, 2/5!!! This chapter you'll have to deal with 1/Lizzie...(Well, not really 1/Lizzie, but the only two main characters are 1/Lizzie...So...it's 1/Lizzie? o.O)

Aaweth: Your vote made 1/5 and 2/5 tied, but then 2/5 got one more vote...;; Sorry...Hope you still read the fic ;;

Sorceress-Yuki: Well, they're on hold while I explain about the other characters...I wouldn't want to forget about them!! =P

jasikaermine: Hmm, let me think about that...NOPE!!! hehe, I'm just kidding ;; It MAY be a sweet ending...Depending on your definition of sweet!! I mean, it will be at least semi-sweet, I'm not sure yet...

Chapter 6:

Nigel and Lizzie walked through the factory, trying different rooms and coming up with nothing.

"Nigey...Why do you need to know so much of your past?"

"You'd feel the same, Lizzie, if you woke up and remembered nothing."

"But...Aren't you happy being with me? When's the last time you spent time with me?? (A/N: Um...He came to her house 2 hours before everyone else came, just so he could spent time with her...) We love each other!! But you barely show it!" She crossed her arms and turned around.

Something snapped in his brain. He grabbed her and forced her to face him. "I hardly REMEMBER you! I remember meeting you in school, and then I remember 2 or 3 dates! That's IT! I bought you that stupid Rainbow Monkey so you would LEAVE ME ALONE, but now you bother me more! I don't want to be your boyfriend until I get to know you better, and YOU get to know the new ME better!"

Lizzie stared at him for a moment, before running down the hall, crying.

"Lizzie! Wait! You don't know what's..." he was interrupted by a scream. "LIZZIE!?! I'm coming!"

He entered the room the scream had come from, and heard voices. "Hello? Who's there? Lizzie?"

"Hello, Nigel Uno...Ex-Numbuh One, of the KND Sector V."

"Who are you?!"

"Why, it's just me, sweet, innocent, Cree."

"CREE!?! YOU'RE the enemy?"

"At least SOMEONE around here has a brain...I already got to your two friends, Wally and Kuki."

"W-what did you do to them?"

"Oh, baby, it was horrible! With the screaming, and the tears..." she smiled. "But don't take my word for it, try it yourself!"

"What did you do to Lizzie!?!"

"She's fine! Just a little tied up by my old friend...." she pointed to a shadow. "Remember Chad?" she gave a fake laugh. "Oh, of COURSE you wouldn't!"

"Cree! I can't hold her!" Chad said.

"Forget her! Help me get him on the table!"

Nigel backed up to the door. "I'll fight you!"

Cree laughed. "I forgot to tell you-Fighting isn't your specalty!" she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to doubleover. Chad grabbed him and threw him roughly on the machine. Quickly Cree tied him up, and he did something he had not done in a long time-He cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizzie had escaped, meaning to save Nigel, but she got a little side-tracked when she saw the keyboard to the computer.

_OOH!! They have a COMPUTER!_ she thought, pressing some button. The words "Input New Command" appeared on the screen. _This is FUN! _She pressed more buttons. "New Command Accepted" appeared. She tried pressing more buttons, but it just read, " "WARNING: The computer has already started the Memory Commands. Please wait for it to finish before inputting new commnand" She groaned and kicked it. _Piece of junk!! _Then she heard a scream, so she ran out. The first thing she saw was Nigel crying.

"Hey!!" she shouted angrily. "What are doing to my Nigey!?!"

Chad jumped up. "I'll get rid of her!!"

However, Cree just pushed him aside. "You idiot, you couldn't HOLD her before, so what makes you think you can GET RID of her now that her LOVE is in trouble?" she asked, sneering.

"You...How dare you do something to him!" she shrieked. "We were in the middle of our first fight in a LONG time, and you ruined it!!! How are we supposed to remember everything when you...suck his brain out...or...Whatever your doing with that big machine...thing!!"

Cree smiled. "Oh, baby, don't worry, you'll have your chance soon!! But...for now...JUST SIT QUIET!" she screamed while lunging at Lizzie. 

"You don't scare me!!" Lizzie shouted. Even though Nigel was in pain, he had to admire her bravery...Or was it just foolishness? Whatever it was, he admired it.

However, Nigel's feelings didn't matter much in this fight. It consisted of Cree charging at Lizzie, and Lizzie moving to a different spot, all the while screaming insults. Finally Cree managed to knock Lizzie down. As she held her down, Chad tied Lizzie up.

Lizzie now had no choice. She had to watch her "Nigey" painfully regain his memories.

How long they were there she didn't know. After what seemed like hours, the beam stopped and Nigel calmed down. "Cree! WHAT do you need OUR memories for?" he gasped.

"You should know what I want, Nigel. Aren't you the brains of the group? But it doesn't matter, because soon you won't remember what I'm saying anyway!"

The beam hit Nigel again and resumed to screaming.

Chad grinned at Cree. "Looks like my plan's working, huh?"

She smiled at him and turned to the screen, then did a doubletake. "No, it's not, fool! It's not taking his memories, it's scanning them and making a copy of that one memory!"

Chad ran to the keyboard and started typing things in. "I can't stop it!"

Cree grabbed a disk and pulled the plug for the machine out. "Who cares!?! Let's go!" They both ran off, Cree screaming at Chad the whole way.

Since Nigel now remembered all of the times he had been in a sticky situation, he easily got himself free. He ran over and untied Lizzie.

"Nigey!! Are you alright!?"

"Yes, Lizzie," he said, still a bit dazed. "Listen, I'm...I'm sorry...For...For before..."

Lizzie blinked, then smiled and wrapped her arms around Nigel. "It's okay, Nigey!! I shouldn't have told you those lies about Wallabee and Abigail...I...I guess I was a bit jealous..."

He pulled away so he could get a better look at her. She really did look sorry...and a bit confused, too. He supposed that was from him pulling away. "Listen...I may not act like it sometimes, but I'm VERY glad you're here with me," he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "And now I'm going to need you more than ever, because I think I've realized what they want...And if I'm right, they'll be going for 2 and 5 next!"

The end of chappy 6! I'm glad I got so far!! I thought S.E.A.R.C.H. would be dead by now!! It's all thanks to you guys! hugs you all Next chapter, I think, will focus on Hoagie and Abby!


End file.
